Standing In the Rain
by floating-on-cloud-9
Summary: InuKag:As they finally get together, they are soon separated as Kagome is sent back to her own time, completely loosing memory of everything and everyonein the feudral era. Inuyasha comes back, determined to have his mate returned to him. However, there a


AN: Hey wazzup! This is my first fanfic ever(that I am actually satisfied with)-so bee nice! I am a Kagome/ Inuyasha fan. However, I may do love triangles with two guys fighting over Kagome or maybe more… I think it's cute when Inuyasha gets all protective and possessive over her! Read and enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I know someone who does---the great Rumiko Takahashi (sp?)

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Mine.

My mate.

My youkai side was pulsing to mark her as my mate, but it was too soon. I didn't want to scare her off. But, to mark her, would mean we wouldn't have to go through all those meaningless fights over Kikyo and every other guy hitting on Kagome…the list of nameswas endless. I growled low in my throat, a feeling in my gut ached, but it wasn't like I could do anything. Every time I had tried to "ward" off another strange guy, coming too close to my mate, Kagome had subdued me with the stupid word.

Over the three years of traveling around Japan, searching for the endless shards of the Shikon no tama, Kagome had developed from a lovely teenager to a stunning woman. She was slimmer and toned; her hair had grown even longer, reaching to her waist. Her legs was longer and more shapely. Her curves were more defined.

I could hear her shuffling and heavy breaths. She reeked of fear and agitation. Sango and Miroku had left to another village to exterminate a youkai, nearby. Kirara and Shippo had tagged along, making sure Miroku would behave. I was left alone with Kagome, in Kaede's little cottage.

Kagome had retired to her sleeping bag half an hour ago, but she was unable to sleep. I was leaning against a wall, with my head bent down, pretending I was asleep. I opened one of my eyes to catch a glimpse of her.

She was struggling in her sleeping bag, obviously uncomfortable. She made quiet sighs and groans, as she tried to get into a satisfying sleeping position. Her long, silky hair was tousled and she had a stubborn face, tackling the sleeping bag. I hid a smirk as I watched my beloved mate continue her battle with her own sleeping necessities. She stilled for a moment, before burying herself deeper into her sleeping bag. My ears twitched as I heard a tiny whimper. I raised my head and stood up, silently. I walked towards the small figure, warily, hesitant of my actions. I gingerly ran my fingers through her hair, I could smell the scent of her tears, as she buried herself deeper into the covers.

"Kagome," my voice was surprisingly gentle. "What is it? I can smell your tears, you know,"

I heard her coughing and the movements under her sleeping bag, "I-I'm fine, really Inuyasha….I just had a bad dream."

Her melodious voice was strained with unshed tears. I couldn't stand it, her tears; they made me weaker, somehow.

"Come on, wench! Don't be such a baby! You're scared of a dream, when we have Narraku running amok outside!" I barked at her, my voice was getting softer with every word.

Just as I had finished insulting my Kagome, she finally came out from her covers. Her eyes were glossy and filled with a spark of fire, "Shut up, Inuyasha!" she hid her beautiful, tear-streaked face with her soft hands, sobbing quietly, "Just shut up."

I felt an enormous amount of guilt and couldn't help, but gather her in my arms. She struggled for a bit, but I held on to her waist, and she gave up when I didn't show any signs of letting go. I hugged her, breathing in her wonderful scent. I rocked my mate in my arms, soothing her to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was like an angel's song, "What are you-?"

I did the least unexpected, I kissed her.

Her lips were softer then I had imagined! I _felt_ her gasp on my lips, allowing me to explore her sweet mouth. She tasted of something so sweet and wonderful, I didn't know what it was, but just that it was the most wonderful taste from the most wonderful moment. Kagome was still and silent with shock, but she slowly returned the kiss, hesitant yet willing. Her arms made their way around my neck, drawing me closer, and my arms brought her up to my lap, cradling her and bringing her closer.

As seconds passed and seconds turned to minutes, we slowly broke apart, ravishing each other's warmth. Her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, her lips were fuller than before and her cheeks flushed. She was the most beautiful and precious being in the world.

She stared back at me, stuttering, "W-Why d-did you?"

I cocked my head to the side, flashing her, my famous smirk, "You didn't like it?"

She bit her lip, as if she was digesting what I had said. She didn't look to happy and was just about to open her mouth to retaliate with a remark. I leaned forward, closer to her face, before she could utter another word.

"I love you."

Her beautiful eyes had widened in shock and without thinking she had released her arms from around my neck, bumping her head on the wooden floor. She let out a little groan, as she rubbed her sore head. That wasn't the exact reaction he was expecting.

I sighed, "You're so clumsy, but I still love you anyways." I supported her back, nuzzling her head with my own.

Kagome had finally recovered from her bump and was looking at me, strangely. "You. Love. Me." she said each word with her delicate eyebrows lifted up. She leaned closer to my face. "Are you sick? You must be delusional or something. I'm Ka-go-me." She pronounced her name out loud and clearly, as if she was talking to a child. "I'm not Kikyo. What did you eat? I knew we shouldn't have let Shippo cook dinner. How about I bring some cool water, that'll wake you up?!"

As she stood up, I dragged her down to my lap again. Kagome looked exasperated, "Your head isn't screwed on properly, I think you need a dip in a lake or something."

I stared at her, breathing in her scent. She didn't believe me, she thought I was delusional. I couldn't blame her. No, it was never her fault.

I brushed her bangs with a clawed hand, and Kagome just looked up at me, confused. "I love you, Kagome. Not Kikyo, she's only a friend. Only you, it was always just you. You, I want as my mate. It's you that I love more than life itself. Koi, you got to believe me." I kissed her temple, while playing with her hair.

"Me? Why would you love me?" Her face was filled with disbelief. "No, I'm probably dreaming. It's not like this is the first one I had of Inuyasha declaring his undying love for me." Kagome tried to convince herself, even if she wanted to believe it. She was suddenly pulled into another kiss, more passionate and desperate.

"Do you really think I'm a figure of a dream? I'm real, Kagome. Very real." I whispered huskily against her neck.

I watched Kagome as she cocked her head, her lips turning into a million dollar smile. "You're real, alright." She pulled me closer and kissed me, and pulled away before I could respond. "I love you, Inuyasha."

I grinned and held her in my arms, kissing her neck and slowly falling into a sleepy state, listening to the rain pounding onto the roof of the cottage and over the fields and forest of trees.

I was for once in my life, content and truly happy.

"What do you plan to do?" a feminine voice asked, her face masked by darkness.

There was another figure, "It is none of your concern." It was the voice of a man, irritated.

"You cannot break them apart! You will never succeed! She is not your wife. She is nothing like her. They are not in any ways similar! Leave them alone!" the first voice had pled, sounding almost pathetic.

There was a sudden shattering of glass, "Shut up! I never asked for your opinion. She is everything like my wife-and I will have her!" his voice came out as a sinister hiss. He sounded nearly mad, insane. "You will stay here, so you cannot interfere." The shadowed figure left, slamming the wooden doors with an angry slam.

The woman, who had desperately begged to the unmerciful form of an agitated man, sobbed quietly, "No, this cannot happen."

As night had passed and the sun rose from the sea of sparkling water, sunlight poured into the room. As the sun's rays lit up the room, the woman was revealed.

It was Midoriko, trapped in a metal cage, like a prisoned bird, chained up by her wrists and ankles. Her head lowered and eyes closed. She was frighteningly still and limp. She held no soul in her body, for it was released from the world of the Shikon no tama and into the real world.

Kagome woke up with a start, something was calling for her. She found herself in Inuyasha's arms. It had not been a dream. She smiled softly, her finger delicately outlining the face of the handsome hanyou. He was sleeping quietly. Kagome had never actually seen Inuyasha sleep so peacefully. She leaned to kiss him gently on the lips.

_Budumph._

Something was pulsing; she felt a mysterious and powerful presence.

_Budumph._

Her hands subconsciously made it up to her neck and around the Shikon no tama.

_Budumph._

It was pulsing In her hands. The Shikon no tama was sending a powerful wave of magic. It was nothing like she had ever felt. It was stronger and made her quite nauseous. She turned to look at Inuyasha, but he was still sleeping. Couldn't anyone else feel it? She half expected the waves of the jewel to bring down the cottage and collapse on them, but it was perfectly still. Everything was absolutely silent and still. Kagome could only hear her own ragged breathing.

The rain. She couldn't hear the pounding of the rain as it hit a surface. Had it stopped? She searched her eyes in the room for a window, and she saw the rain, but it wasn't moving. The droplets of water had stopped in mid air. She gasped, not believing her own eyes. She moved towards the door, leaving the sleeping hanyou against the wall. Everything was absolutely still. The leaves and branches of trees no longer waved and slashed against the wind and rain. They were mostly leaning onto one side, as if the wind was pushing it. She heard no howls and roars of demons.

Time had stopped. Everything had stopped, except for herself. Suddenly a heavy wind circled around her like a tornado. She couldn't breath, nor could she call for Inuyasha. She felt utterly alone and terrified. She only saw darkness.

The Shikon no tama had pulsed again and with no warning, a pink mist released itself from the tiny half-completed jewel. Suddenly everything was still and she fell into the darkness.

AUTHOR NOTES: Hi again, you guys and girls of course! Did you like it? Well, it was only the first chapter- so don't judge!! You just HAVE to review or I won't update. Things will get more interesting as the story goes on (hopefully) and ask any questions. I will be happy to answer!!! AHHHH! It's midnight and I'm moody…my head is not working properly

**POLLS:**

**PAIRINGS???**

Sesshomaru/Rin

Sesshomaru/Kagura

Rin/Kohaku

Rin/Shippo

**KAGOM SHOULD BE (WHAT CAREER?)???**

Lawyer

Doctor

Fashion designer

moody writer

others…I need to know!

**HOW MANY GUYS FIGHTING OVER KAGOME (I MEAN NOT LIKE HOJO OR KOGA-THEY DON'T STAND A CHANCE!)???**

I'll leave the choices for you….

WARNINGS: There will be my own characters in the future, but they will not be very important so don't fret! First reviewer gets a plushie!! Well, not really… Actually not at all…but REVIEW!

Excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I have no editor……pout


End file.
